Defendiéndote
by Runo Taisho
Summary: Un ataque de estafilococos aureos pone en aprietos a U-1146 ¿Cómo reaccionará AE-3803?


**~ DEFENDIÉNDOTE ~**

En el cuerpo humano trabajan millones de células, cada una haciendo su trabajo con ánimo.

\- Que calmado está el cuerpo - dijo U-1146 mientras bebía su té.

A su lado, AE-3803 transportaba oxígeno. Se habían encontrado no hacía mucho, cuando la pelirroja chocó con el leucocito en una de sus entregas. A partir de ese momento, habían empezado a caminar; U-1146 acompañaba a su despistada amiga a su destino.

\- Sería bueno que se mantenga la calma ¿No, Señor Neutrófilo? - comentó la eritrocito mientras tarareaba un "1, 2, 3, 4, We are cells at Work" distraídamente.

El nombrado asintió, para momentos después oir la alarma de su sensor, poniéndose a la defensiva y, por mero instituto, protegiendo con su cuerpo a la glóbulo rojo.

Una explosión estalló cerca de ellos, dejando una grieta en el suelo. Una densa niebla envolvió la zona cercana a la explosión, provocando que AE-3803 se aferrara a la manga del uniforme blanco de su acompañante.

...Al parecer, el humano que habitan se había vuelto a lastimar, aunque por suerte, la herida no era grande, por lo que no absorbía células sanguíneas.

\- Vaya vaya, así que éste es el cuerpo humano - habló una voz femenina chillona y metálica desde dentro del humo - ¡Es perfecto para multiplicarme! ¡¡Lo declaro como mío!! ¡Uajajajaja! -

Por la silueta, AE-3803 supo inmediatamente que se trataba de una bacteria. Temerosa, se escondió detrás de U-1146, mientras que éste último sacaba su cuchillo de forma automática.

\- Un estafilococo áureo - dijo serio el neutrófilo mirando a las bacterias doradas frente suyo.

Lo sabía, sabía que estaban en un gran problema. Las bacterias frente a él eran fuertes y hábiles; le habían causado problemas más de una vez en el pasado. Con eso en mente, susurró un "Vete a un lugar seguro, Glóbulo Rojo" a la joven trás de sí, que obedeció al instante: corrió hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos para estar a salvo, pero poder seguir viendo a su glóbulo blanco.

\- Pero bueno, que tenemos aquí ¡Un Neutrófilo! Y está solo ¡Qué lástima! Yo que quería diversión - soltó burlona una estafilococo dorada, viendo hacia sus acompañantes - Vamos, hermanas mías, ¡conquistemos este cuerpo! - la voz había sido tan potente, que el leucocito sintió un escalofrío.

Empuñando su arma, U-1146 se lanzó al ataque contra las cinco estafilococos. Un corte limpio y directo destrozó una extremidad de uno de los enemigos, para luego agarrarle del cuello y plantarle un puñetazo en el pecho a la bacteria dejándola fuera del combate.

AE-3803 estaba preocupada. No dudaba de la excelencia militar del jóven, pero ella sabía que era demasiado para él, por lo que no dejaba de seguir cada movimiento de su amigo.

El leucocito esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de las bacterias, mientras buscaba un momento para pedir refuerzos, pero parecía que era imposible... Estaba solo en ésta batalla.

\- ¡ATRÁS DE TI, SEÑOR NEUTRÓFILO! - gritó con fuerza la eritrocito cuando vió la intención de un estafilococo: clavarle una de sus extremidades en la espalda del pelibranco. U-1146 reaccionó justo a tiempo; la herida habia sido en el hombro derecho, pero era algo que podía soportar; aún así, la mueca de dolor no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, sí, dolió

Sin previo aviso, un estruendo albergó el lugar. AE-3803 dejó de ver al leucocito, pues una densa nube de polvo cubrió la zona de batalla. Decir que estaba preocupada era poco; cada molécula de hemoglobina en su cuerpo estaba agitada de la angustia.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la niebla, el jóven neutrófilo activó el comunicador de su cintura con un rápido y discreto movimiento, más no dijo nada, pues sabía que los estafilococos esperaban un solo ruido para saber su posición entre la nube de polvo que cubría todo el suelo.

\- Estafilococo, visto - susurró U-1146 antes de lanzarse contra la bacteria que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia. Su asesinato fué lo más silencioso que pudo, pero aún así un antígeno que rondaba cerca lo vió y atacó, levantándolo en el aire para luego azotarlo en el piso, repitiendo el ataque una y otra vez. El neutrófilo sólo podía quejarse del dolor, sin ser capaz de liberarse del agarre.

Después de varios segundos, AE-3803 vió asustada como el leucocito se encontraba en el suelo, lleno de citoplasma (de la cual al menos la mitad sería suya), con varios cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo. En el último azote, su cuchillo había salido volando, demasiado lejos para recogerlo.

\- ¡U-1146, L-LEVÁNTATE! - el temor era palpable en la voz de AE-3803, que miraba horrorizada la escena. Inconscientemente, se acercó a la zona de batalla. Observó el cuchillo que se encontraba a su lado.

A las espaldas de la eritrocito, un escuadrón de neutrófilos se dirigía a donde estaba su amigo. No llegarían a tiempo.

El neutrófilo solo pudo cerrar los ojos, rindiendose, mientras su cuerpo caía con un golpe seco al piso.

La bacteria sonrió triunfante, pensando que ya había ganado. Decidida, alzó una de sus extremidades que le servía de brazo y lo arrojó con fuerza al leucocito que estaba tendido en el suelo.

" Lo lamento, AE-3803..." pensó el joven peliblanco mientras esperaba el golpe final, ese que acabaría con su vida.

\- ¡NO TOQUES A U-1146! ¡NOOOOOOO! - gritó AE-3803. El estafilcoco aureo interrumpió su ataque para ver quién había dado semejante alarido.

El neutrófilo abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír esa voz cerca de él, _demasiado_ cerca. Y se quedó de piedra al ver lo que estaba pasando: frente a él, la joven pelirroja empuñaba su cuchillo blanco y se dirigía a la bacteria, mientras un aura de decisión la envolvía (como aquella vez cuando no aceptó ninguna ayuda para hacer sus entregas). De un movimiento totalmente dinámico, cortó la extremidad del antígeno. Su golpe fué limpio y preciso, digno de un neutrófilo graduado con honores. La sangre la salpicó de manera dramática, manchando ligeramente su uniforme y parte de su mejilla izquierda.

Para U-1146, esa acción lo tomó totalmente vulnerable, y no pudo evitar pensar que la manera de atacar de su amiga habia sido atractiva, y, quizá, hasta un poco... sexy. Se avergonzó de sí mismo, totalmente cohibido. ¡Pero no podían culparlo! Era un leucocito, una célula del sistema inmunológico ¡Estaba en su ADN pensar de tal forma! Él vivía para la guerra ¿qué podría ser más atractivo y sensual de ver a la chica que te gustaba atacando a un estafilococo áureo por tí? ¡Y de manera innata, sin siquiera haber tenido entrenamiento!

U-1146 estaba impactado. Embobado. Se aseguraría de no olvidar esa escena por nada del mundo.

La bacteria cayó agonizante, para ser asesinada por U-4989, que agradeció a la eritrocito por salvar a su camarada con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de ir a seguir atacando a los tres estafilococos restantes junto con U-2001, U-2048 y U-2626.

\- ¿Estás bien, Señor Neutrófilo? -dijo la eritrocito mientras giraba sobre su eje para ver al neutrófilo en el piso.

El mencionado solo pudo sonrojarse, mirando hacia un lado por la vengüenza. Aún turbado por lo recién sucedido, asintió con un gesto. Oyó como la glóbulo rojo suspiraba de alivio.

\- Ven, te ayudo a levantarte - dijo la joven mientras tendía su mano al leucocito, que aceptó la ayuda.

Para consternación de AE-3803, U-1146 se alejó de ella después de decirle un "Gracias". Pero sonrió al ver que el muchacho se alejaba para curar sus heridas y que volvería momentos más tarde.

\- ¡ESO SÍ QUE ES OTRA ONDA! - gritó U-4989, el más joven de la tropa, al estar al lado de la eritrocito.

\- ¿Vieron eso? ¡Eso es ser bárbaro! - comentó U-2626, completamente asombrado y admirando a la glóbulo rojo frente a él.

\- Impresionante - dijo U-2001 a la joven pelirroja,

\- Realmente... Un amigo es un enemigo que aún no ha atacado - reflexionó U-2048, pensando que sería horrible tener a la pelirroja como enemigo.

AE-3803 se ruborizó ante tantos halagos hacia su persona. No estaba acostumbrada a llamar tanto la atención, pero sonrió tímidamente.

\- No fué nada espectacular, señores. Solo... hice lo que siempre veo hacer a U-1146 -dijo para luego soltar una risita nerviosa y rascarse la nuca, haciendo que los cuatro neutrófilos pensaran que era demasiado tierna en ese momento, contrastando con la pequeña mancha de citoplasta en su rostro.

\- ¿No fué espectacular? ¡Qué dices! Ha sido el mejor corte que he visto en mi existencia, glóbulo rojo. ¡Incluso mejor que el ataque de U-1146! FUE GENIAL. - el más joven leucocito sonrió emocionado a su nueva "senpai", que río divertida por la actitud de su amigo más infantil.

Mientras tanto, lejos del grupo de neutrófilos que rodeaban a AE-3803, U-1146 intentaba calmarse. Sí, estaba nervioso y preocupado a la vez. ¿En qué estaba pensando la eritrocito al lanzarse al ataque de esa forma? ¡Era una glóbulo rojo, no un glóbulo blanco! Pudo haber salido mal, pudo haber perdido. Sí, le agradecía mucho que lo haya salvado, en serio que lo hacía pero... tuvo miedo de que las cosas no hubieran salido bien. Él sabía que los glóbulos rojos era frágiles, que no podían repararse de una herida grave; por eso mismo siempre velaba, junto a sus amigos, a la pelirroja.

Con decisión, se acercó a su tropa que estaba rodeado a la muchacha, y de manera callada, tomó su muñeca con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y la arrastró lejos de los demás. Los neutrófilos miraron sorprendidos y divertidos a su compañero, mientras un pensamiento cruzaba la mente de todos; "U-1146 es un hombre afortunado".

AE-3803 solo cerró los ojos ante la presión en su muñeca, viendo impactada que la zona estaba roja y adolorida... pero no dijo nada al hombre frente a sí.

Cuando U-1146 consideró que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, la soltó, oyendo un pequeño quejido salir de la boca de su compañera. Y lo vió, vió la pequeña pero notable marca roja en la muñeca ajena, haciéndolo sentir culpable.

\- Perdón - su voz reflejaba la culpa que sentía, a lo que la eritrocito solo negó con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía.

\- No, no pasa nada, no duele - Mentira. Era una vil mentira. Con cuidado, AE-3803 retiró su brazo del alcance del neutrófilo, para luego esconder sus dos manos en su espalda. - … ¿Qué... ibas a decirme? - susurró con voz tímida, mirando hacia el piso.

\- AE-3803, no vuelvas a hacer semejante tontería - el tono de voz la sorprendió, pues era una mezcla entre enojo y preocupación. - ¡Pudiste haber salido herida! - el neutrófilo no supo cuando alzó la voz.

\- ¡Pero no pasó! - Ahora, la eritrocito miraba molesta al joven. ¿No había sido hace unos momentos atrás cuando él le había agradecido haberlo salvado? ¡Qué demonios pasaba!

\- ¡Pudiste haber sido gravemente herida, Glóbulo rojo! Pudiste haber... ¡Muerto! - ahora, el grito de deseperado del leucocito la hizo dar un paso hacia adelante, quedando a nada de la cara del neutrófilo. - ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡¡Pudiste haber muerto!!

\- ¡No quería verte muerto! - el chillido de AE-3803 lo sacó del trance en el que estaba, dándose cuenta de que tan cerca se encontraba la eritrocito. Tragó saliva, turbado al ver como pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de ella. - Pude... Pude... ¡¡PUDE HABERTE PERDIDO!! ¡¡¡NO QUERÍA PERDERTE!!! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas la glóbulo rojo, mientras un sonrojo, junto con lágrimas, empezaban a cubrir sus mejillas. Solo la idea de perder al neutrófilo provocaba que lágrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos sin control.

Se alejó unos pasos de su compañero, que solo abria y cerraba la boca sin saber que decirle. El leucocito solo pudo mirar hacia un lado, averganzado. Con un movimiento rápido, cubrió su rostro con la gorra.

\- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco muchísimo. - El susurro llegó hasta los oídos de la joven, que solo parpadeó repetidas veces para dejar de llorar. Miro atenta al hombre que esquivaba su mirada, mientras sentía su pecho oprimirse.

\- Entonces por qué... me regañas... - No entendía por qué el neutrófilo se sentía tan... enojado con ella.

Él cerró sus puños, intentando hacer salir las palabras de su boca. Era difícil decir cosas tan... "melosas" para él.

\- Porque... Porque yo...

Respiró hondo, intentando calmar su alocado núcleo.

\- Porque tampoco quiero perderte ¿está bien? - el susurro sorprendió AE-3803, que solo atinó a mirar hacia al piso completamente roja.

Por su parte, U-1146 no se encontraba en mejor estado; su cara ardía y sus ojos miraban fijamente el suelo, no sabía dónde rayos había ido a parar su valentía en ese momento.

Un aire incómodo los rodeó, cada uno intentando evitando dar el siguiente paso.

\- Lo... lamento... - contestó después de un rato AE-3803, ya más calmada. - Realmente lo lamento. No volveré a hacerlo, Señor Neutrófilo.

El mencioado solo alcanzó a asentir, mientras que con indecisión, intentaba alcanzar la mano de la fémina frente a él. Ella, por su parte, cuando se dió cuenta de la intención de él, solo alcanzó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

\- Gracias de nuevo - dijo al tiempo en que entrelazaba sus manos - Gracias por salvarme. Pero, por favor, déjame ser yo el que te salve a ti a partir de ahora.

AE-3803 sólo le sonrió apenada. Con un pequeño tono rosa en las mejillas, asintió a la propuesta de U-1146.

Con cuidado, U-1146 limpió el rastro de lágrimas y el citoplasma de el rostro de la eritrocito con la mano libre, mientras una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa surgía en los labios del neutrófilo. Cuando vió que las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban limpias, retiró su mano y empezó a caminar junto a ella, que sólo podía sonreír.

\- Ah, y realmente fué sorprendente cómo acabaste con ese estafilococo. Me encantaría volver a verte así de decidida. - comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa, logrando que la mencionada lo mirara soprendida.

\- ¿De verdad? - sus ojos brillaron ante el halago de su... ¿amigo? ¿O acaso ya eran algo más? - ¿En serio lo crees? - AE-3803 lo miraba expectante, esperando su respuesta.

\- Sí, fué algo digno de ver. - contestó mirando fijo al horizonte el mayor de los dos - Además, te veías muy atractiva, casi seductora. - U-1146 pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, provocando un sonrojo brillante en el rostro de AE-3803.

El leucocito no se percató ni de la situación ni de sus palabras, pero se notaba a micras de distancia que estaba feliz.

El grupo de neutrófilos los miraban desde la distancia divertidos, aún incledulos de cómo U-1146 estaba actuando: su frío camarada se había declarado de una manera muy... leucocita, pero a fin de cuentas lo había hecho.

\- Ahora solo hay que esperar que la rojita se de cuenta de lo que U-1146 hizo y se hagan una pareja formal - comentó entre risas U-4989, a lo que los demás concordaron viendo como AE-3803 se alejaba tomada de la mano del hombre de blanco.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Notas de la autora**

 _¡Hola!_ Pues he aquí este fic. Realmente me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Simpre me imaginé cómo reaccionaría nuestra glóbulo rojo si viera en peligro a U-1146.

Perdonen si hay errores de ortografía ¡Hago todos los fanfics desde la aplicación de celular de FanFiction y aveces no me guarda los cambios!

Y sí, puse unas cuantas referencias en los diálogos ¡Es que realmente me encanta como quedan! (Pingüinos de Madagascar, Los increíbles y Kung fu panda)

¡BYE BYE!


End file.
